Imaging systems and the software associated with imaging systems sometimes requires multiple team members working on various parts of a project system. As is common in software development, the different parts of the system may not always behave according to plan when various modules are interfaced. As is well-known in software development, much time is spent on debugging lines of code, whether it is performed manually or by automated tools. However, many times the result of data content problems are not seen until a software system is benchmarked and simulations are run. At which time, if expected images are not produced, it may require extensive labor and time to troubleshoot the source(s) of error in the data content.
Considering that sources of error may arise from multiple software modules within the system being verified, fixing one module may not necessarily result in a fix to the expected output. The below further explains how in a real-world setting, software modules depend on the accuracy of content from other modules, which may not be ready for testing. Thus, a subject software module may be tested in a simulation with software stubs with assumed correct content being temporarily substituted in for live, tested software modules. As may be expected, working with assumed correct content does not necessarily mean that image content in a software module being developed is indeed accurate when the subject software module and overall system is placed into live testing. Thus, the problems associated with troubleshooting each nodular part of the system remains.
As can be seen, there is a need to improve on the manner in which imaging system software system content is verified at the software module level prior to system testing.